ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Seijuujin
SEIJUUJINS (星獣人 Se''i juu jin'') or (animalis stella in Latin) are mystical anthromorphic animals found in the planet Mugen that are different than normal anthromorphic animals for they have many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the animal itself. They are crucial in the Dave Felis' Adventures storyline where many main characters possess their powers. History The Seijuujin race were created by the One as an image of evolved animals to have dominion on the former. Their home planet Mugen was once the former Treasure Planet until its explosion created the Mugen Core that the Seijuujin race were presented. However, the Overlanders (Ancestors of Man) resented them for the fact of being accepted by the gods and attempted to prove of being the most dominant beings in the universe by causing their technology to cause harm to the other innocent lifeforms and stole all treasure from the temple of the gods. The Gods were very angry about how the Overlanders were corrupted and seeing of no choice but to select the few of the Seijuujins as the wielders of the mystical energy of the 'Zone'. The few whose spirits would later be the chosen main Dinozaurs were Prince Davun-Fel, Mechanic Spongun-Bol, Chancellor Ryun-Sta, Commander Dannun-Gol, Advisor Sawun-Du the Clever, Secretary Ryon-Vul, and Private Masun-Hed to combat under the gods' word of honor. Davun-Fel, royal ruler of the Seijuujins fought against the king of the Overlanders Gigano of Destruction and easily disposed Gigano's weapon and his right hand. But Davun-Fel decided not to kill him but have the gods place a sentence on them. They decree that the Overlanders were banished from Planet Eden and half of their children, not knowing of greed or power, were placed on an unknown planet which would later be Earth and de-evolve them until a few million years that they never knew of the power of the Overlanders forever. The other half along with Gigano were punished with deformity and became Majuu (Demon Beasts) to fit for their cruelty. However, the Overlanders accidently released Diamond Ryugu from her prison as she decided to drain Mugen of its life force during that time the Tastor Brothers were trying to mine for minerals. She did; but luckily the Seijuujins were able to have the children of the chosen Seijuujins including Davun-Fel's son, be sent on an Ark in order to be able to have their own children until the 91st descendants would be able to reclaim Mugen and defeat Diamond Ryugu and the World Corrupters. Meanwhile, the Overlanders worshipped Ryugu as their true god. For that, Ryugu re-modified her now loyal desciples into the Dragozaurs as Gigano became Gigano Dragon. However, the spirits of Prince Davun-Fel, Mechanic Spongun-Bol, Chancellor Ryun-Sta, Commander Dannun-Gol, Advisor Sawun-Du the Clever, Secretary Ryon-Vul, and Private Masun-Hed were able to fuse into stasis pods of Dinobots to become the Dino Knights and defeated Ryugu for good. However, Ryugu will be back after 12 years from the Second Masters of Extinction War, waiting to drain the universe and free Chernabog her master. Sadly, the Seijuujins on Earth soon witness the onslaught extinction of humanity through their Gene Bombs. In its effect, half of the Seijuujins quickly fled in sheltered cities while the bombs sent the latter half into another dimension in the future. The effects of the Gene Bombs fuse the Seijuujin with the planet, which later becomes Mobius. Alas, the effects drove the pure-blooded Seijuujin on Mobius to extinction. Only those descended from them are immune to Smoke and are the first Mobians. Known Seijuujin-descended Juujins (Toons immune to dip) Alive #Bran-Doon Hedgehog #Mystique the Magic Steam Engine #Celes/Princess Celestia #Brandon The Hedgehog #Kim 'Felis' Einmortal #Well Done Gallery Brandon Seijuujin form.png|Brandon, the Seijuujin of Phenomenal Cosmic Powers. Bran-Doon Hedgehog.png|Bran-Doon, the Original Seijuujin. Mystique the Magic Steam Engine.png|Mystique, the Seijuujin of Transportation. Celes transformation 1.png|Celes, the Seijuujin of Solar Power. Category:Dave Felis Characters Category:Other Series Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Groups Category:Species Category:Seijuujin Category:Characters Category:Team C.A.T. Category:Bistorangers Category:Protagonists Category:Super Hero Wars Characters Category:Da Liters Characters Category:Allies of Justice Category:Crossover Series Characters Category:Toons Category:Tokusouldiers Category:Other Worlders